DANCING AND SINGING
by Audhitaputri
Summary: Sekolah Naruto dkk akan mengadakan audisi super idol, apakah dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri bisa lolos! disini lah tantangannya mereka harus mengalahkan sahabat sendiri... RnR please! maklum ada newbie di sini CHAP 6 UPDATE! masih bikin video Semuanya malah ketemu di restaurant! baca aja ya!
1. Chapter 1 : perkenalan

DANCING AND SINGING

Perhatian semuanya! saya di sini newbie jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon di maklumi ya^^

Chapter 1:prologue

By: audhita chan

Disclaimer: naruto dkk punya aku…. Tapi aku yakin readers semua gk bakal percaya*pundung*#yaiyalah!

Warning: banyak temen naruto yg OOC!

Pairing:

HINATA X NARUTO X SAKURA X SASUKE(segi empat)

INO X SAI X SHIKAMARU(segi tiga)

TEMARI X SHIKAMARU X INO(segi tiga)

TENTEN X NEJI

MATSURI X GAARA

SHION X KIBA

SARA X SHINO

KARIN X SUIGETSU …dpl(dan pairing lainnya)

PERKENALAN…

NARUTO UZUMAKI

Tau sendirikan naruto itu memang hyperaktif,jika di lihat dari dekat naruto ganteng juga lho… hehehe#plak, jika tidak mendapat jatah ramen naruto akan nge-dance asal, suara cempreng adalah suara khasnya, dia juga tidak begitu suka kepada orang yg jarang ngomong kecuali ****** #rahasia…

HINATA HYUUGA

Mulanya hinata hanya gadis pemalu,namun karena dorongan semua temannya yg terbilang sangat keras(?)dia jadi berubah,lebih parah malah?! hinata jadi manja pada teman-temannya. Soal vocal suara jangan di ragukan lagi suara cempreng,halus,melengking,kuat dan indah bisa di satukan sama dia,satu lagi dia juga bisa Nge-dance

SASUKE UCHIHA

Pemuda yang satu ini memang cool,tampan,kaya,jenius dsb*males nyebutin*tapi di depan temannya dia bisa OOC lho,diantara semua teman laki2nya dia lah yang paling bagus suaranya,walaupun dancenya tak sehebat naruto tapi dia yang paling popular soal dance(?)kenapa?karena tampangnya lha! dia ingin mengikuti audisi super idol karena ingin satu entertainment dengan kakaknya, itachi uchiha

SAKURA HARUNO

Sakura ini sangat cerdas,dia paling pintar diantara semua teman-temannya, dia juga sangat kuat,pantas jadi leader nih(?)suaranya sama aja kaya hinata,bagus banget?! Bedanya sakura tidak ada suara cemprengnya,kesimpulannya sakura dan hinata mempunyai suara yg bagus,sakura tidak suka nge-dance,tapi kalau saat pentas pasti dia kebagian dance banyak(?)

SAI

Sai tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia permusikkan "lebih baik menggambar dari pada bernyanyi"-pikirnya. Tapi karena dorongan dari semua temannya seperti"payah!" atau "tidak berbakat!" membuat sai berpikir 2 kali,untungnya sai sudah di takdirkan mempunya bakat nyanyi dan dance,jadi sai tidak perlu repot belajar

INO YAMANAKA

Perempuan satu ini tidak jauh beda dengan sakura,bedanya ino agak lebih cerewet, dan selalu berkata"aku lebih imut".suara khasnya adalah cempreng dan halus,mirip hinata gitu. dia juga sangat energik,bisa di katakan dia tuh nge-dancenya paling lincah

NEJI HYUUGA

Pria ini memang saudaranya hinata di lihat dari marganya yang sama,sifatnya sangat mirip dengan dia terjun ke dunia permusikkan karena harus melindungi hinata dari pemuda2 mesum(?)atas perintah almarhum ayahnya,tapi lama kelamaan dia malah melupakan 'misinya'.neji lebih menyukai bernyanyi rapping dia juga paling lincah nge-dance diantara semua teman laki2nya

TENTEN

Tenten adalah tepikal gadis yg menerima apa adanya,karena itu dia sering menjadi korban jail "setiap hari adalah hari sialnya"sama seperti neji dia juga senang bernyanyi rapp,tapi tidak setiap saat dia bernyanyi rapp,suara ngebassnya sangat kuat,dia juga sebenarnya jago nge-dance,tapi karena di jailin teman-temannya dia jadi ogah2han nge-dance

SHIKAMARU NARA,

Sama seperti sai, shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia permusikan,dia tidak peduli mau nge-dancenya ancur,atau nyanyi ancur asal dengan bernyanyi itu dapat menenangkan pikirannya dan juga membuatnya tidak mengantuk(?),soal dance sebenarnya shikamaru tidak mau mengikuti teman-temannya,tapi akhirnya dia sadar kalau nge-dance juga dapat membuatnya tidak mengantuk(?)

TEMARI SABAKU

Temari adalah orang yang paling tua diantara semua temannya,sifat nya juga sangat keibuan,dialah yang paling sering melerai pertengkaran orang, ngambek temarilah yg paling parah dia akan diam membisu sampai 3 hari(?)soal vocal sih temari gak bagus2 amat#plak,tapi soal dance dia ratunya deh- _-"

GAARA SABAKU

Gaara merupakan adik temari jarak lahir mereka hanya terpaut 11 bulan 29 hari(?)dia harus menerima apa adanya kalau kakaknya adalah orang yg bawel(?).gaara orang yg paling muda lho diantara semua teman laki2nya,gaara sama sekali tidak memandang umur bahkan kakak kelasnya sendiri tidak di panggil'senpai'oleh dia,sifat gaara tidak jauh beda dengan sasuke,soal vokal suara gaara bisa saja mengalahkan sasuke kalau dia mau belajar bernyanyi tapi dia lebih mementingkan main game(?), gaara juga lebih menyukai dance dari pada nyanyi,tapi tetap saja suaranya bagus^^

MATSURI

Gadis ini adalah orang yang paling sabar,dan penurut walau ada iseng2nya juga sih. matsuri memiliki body badan yg bagus namun itu tidak kelihatan karena dia sendiri tidak mau tampil seksi,matsuri sangat menyukai anime.#bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga anime-_ dan dance matsuri juga sangat bagus,namun dia suka menganggap dirinya jelek, karena sifatnya itu lah dia sangat disayangi oleh semua temannya#iri…

SUIGETSU

Orang ini sebenarnya tidak tau soal music,dia hanya mengikuti kemana Karin dan sasuke pergi,melihat Karin dan sasuke mencintai music dia mulai belajar dan pengembangannya sangat lah pesat,akibatnya dialah yang paling lentur diantara semua temannya,kalau soal suara sih sama aja kaya temari,gk bagus2 amat#buagh..

KARIN

Entah karena putus asa cintanya di tolak sasuke atau karena apa,Karin menjadi jail dialah evil yang jail pada semua mendapat predikat ratu dancing dia melakukan yoga 7 hari 7 malam(?)yang membuatnya lumayan lentur,namun sayang sekali predikat itu di pegang temari,suara Karin juga lumayan bagus lho..^^

KIBA INUZUKA

Pria ini sangat menyukai binatang terutama pada akhirnya dia diambang 2 pilihan#rahasia..

Akhirnya kiba memilih untuk menjadi artis,dan melatih kemampuannya,sampai2 dia menjadi rajanya dance,suara sih gak bagus2 amat#plak..plak..buagh*author pingsan*

SHION

Shion adalah gadis yang lumayan cantik dalam artian tidak terlalu jelek dan tidak terlalu cantik jadi dia sangat menarik perhatian,body badannya juga bagus dan tinggi. dia juga nyanyi dan dance tidak terlalu bagus dan tidak terlalu jelek,pokoknya serba pass#ada yang puyeng?!

SARA

Sara sering di sebut tiang berjalan,bagaimana tidak tinggi badannya mencapai 187 cm(?)dia adalah orang beruntung dia antara semua temannya,dia selalu cepat menghafal gerakan dance dan lirik lagu tak ayal membuat temannya kagum

SHINO ABURAME

Sialnya nasib orang ini tidak jauh bedaa dengan nasib kiba.. dia terlalu mencintai serangga,sehingga dia meluangkan waktu untuk belajar bernyanyi dan nge-dance dari pada mengoleksi serangga dan jadilah dia bisa nyanyi dan dance,-tamat-#plakk

~Tbc~

Gomenne aku tidak bermaksud membuat semua karakter menjadi seperti ini,tapi dalam fanfiction semua bisa terjadi kan..^^

Okee aku butuh OC nih,kira2 siapa yang mau?!

OC untuk pelatih naruto dkk 2:

Laki2 dan perempuan, kalau mau sebutin nama,sifat,terus suka sama chara apa?^^

OC untuk pelatih sakura dkk:

Laki2 dan perempuan,kalau mau sebutin nama,sifat,terus suka sama chara apa?

OC untuk teman hanabi dan moegi 3 orang, kira2 muncul chapter 3 ato 4:

Perempuan,kalau mau sebutin nama,sifat,terus suka sama chara apa?

Yang berminat silahkan tulis di review atau PM aku ^^

Aku juga butuh saran kalian nih kira2 lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan chara2 naruto aku gk ada petunjuk,ini untuk yg mau mengusulkan,

Tulis di review atau PM aku:

Misalkan:audhitaputri, lagu snsd I got a boy, di nyanyikan oleh sakura dkk, atau

Audhitaputri,lagu avril- I wish you were here, di nyanyikan oleh hinata

Akan ku usahakan mencantumkan nama authornya

Sekali lagi yang tidak berminat dengan fic ku ini aku buang saja ya^^

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, salam kenal^^


	2. Chapter 2 : latihan audisi super idol

DANCING AND SINGING

Thanks banget ya yang udah review ini dita terusin kok… happy reading^^

CHAPTER 1: latihan Audisi super idol

By: audhita-chan

Disclaimer: naruto punya kak masashi kishimoto^^

Warning: banyak temen naruto yang OOC!

Pairings:

HINATA X NARUTO X SAKURA X SASUKE(segi empat)

INO X SAI X SHIKAMARU(segi tiga)

TEMARI X SHIKAMARU X INO(segi tiga)

TENTEN X NEJI

MATSURI X GAARA

SHION X KIBA

SARA X SHINO

KARIN X SUIGETSU …dpl(dan pairing lainnya)

****DANCING****

"EH,sakuraa… mau kemana?!"Tanya pelatih yang sedang melatih sakura dkk dance,tapi sakura sama sekali tidak menyahut,dia malah mempercepat larinya.

"sakura-chan aku ikut?!"teriak hinata menyusul sakura#ingat! Disini hinata sudah berubah..

"hehh…dasar mereka ,memangnya aku salah apa?!"Tanya pelatih itu bingung

"t-tidak salah apa-apa haruka-sensei.."seru sara dan temari dengan terbata-bata

"bener nih.."tampang haruka-sensei mulai berubah rada seneng gitu

Semuanya angguk padahal dalam hati'salah banyak banget' amuk mereka

"ya udah latihan hari ini selesai,awas kalau sampe gk lolos besok,nyawa YURI-chan taruhannya.."ancam haruka horror

"uhuk.."yuri-chan yang sedang minum-yg dari tadi di kacangin-, sedang istirahat habis ngelatih sakura dkk,tiba2 keselek minumannya

"yuri-neechan gapaapa kan?!"Tanya tenten khawatir,yuna-chan mengangguk tanda baik2 saja

"haruka-sensei bagaimana sih…"protes matsuri

"memang benar kok,kalau kalian sampai tidak lolos aku dan yuri-chan bisa di panggang sama orangtua kalian semua"jelas haruka kemudian pergi dari ruang latiahan entah kemana(?)

"ya udah gihh..susul saku dan hina kemudian ajak kesini lagi. latihan nyanyi kita belum selesai.."perintah yuri

"hai"

Temari,tenten,matsuri,sara,Karin-yg dari tadi diem karena lagi yoga-,shion-yg dari tadi diem karena sedang makan-,dan ino-yg dari tadi diem karena tidur singkat- pun pergi meyusul sakura dan hinata

####SINGING####

"sasu-kun.. kenapa nge-dancenya lemes?"Tanya salah satu pelatih naruto dkk dengan lembut

"tidak putri-neesan hanya capek aja"kata sasuke pelan kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada naruto dan sai yang sedang dilatih dance

"SATU,DUA,TIGA,-HUPP-"pelatih yang satunya lagi memperaktikan gerakan dance,dalam hitungan ketiga pelatih itu melakukan salto ke belakang tanpa jatuh sekalipun

"!?"naruto dkk bengong

"heii..kenapa pada bengong?!"teriak putri, dia rada marah gitu,semuanya pada merhatiin pelatih itu sementara dianya enggak hahaha#plak

"eh..anu.i-tu…"kata naruto dkk salting

"tadi kamu merhatiin gk naru?!"Tanya pelatih itu

"i-iya yuna-neechan..(padahal enggak!)"kata naruto gugup

"coba peraktikkan yang aku tadi.."perintah yuna

"satu..dua..tig-*gdebruk*aww"gumam naruto tapi terpotong karena dia terjatuh

"hihihi"suara hantu!bukan,itu suara ngakak sasuke dkk tapi karena tatapan membunuh putri jadi pada ditahan ngakaknya

"ayo cepat bangun!"perintah yuna tegas,seketika naruto langsung bangun walau masih rada sakit

"siapa yang bisa kaya yuna-chan tadi?"Tanya putri

"putri-neechan sendiri bisa tidak?!"Tanya suigetsu balik dan di bales tatapan membunuh –lagi-

"aku!aku!akuuu..bisa"kata kiba seperti anak kecil sambil mengacungkan tangan

"haah..jangan di Tanya lagi,kalau kau pasti selalu bisa"timpal shikamaru males

"yang kira2 gk bisa aja…"timpal yuna yg sedang minum air mineral

-glek- semuanya menelan ludah kecuali orang tertentu

"kalau gitu,ehm..sai"tunjuk putri pada sai

"aku tidak mau"balas sai cepat

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau nasibku sama kaya naruto"jawab sai,sedetik kemudian gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan itu… semuanya tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka

~Di luar ruangan~

"enak ya mereka punya sensei pada cantik,hebat lagi"kata sakura pada hinata

"jangan gitu sakura-chan,guru kita baik kok,kamu tidak menyadarinya saja"hibur hinata

Tiba2 terdengar seruan dari dalam

"siapa bilang suruh ketawa! cepat ulang latihan dari awal"

"APA..tidak bisa begitu dong putri-neesan!"

"haha…sepertinya nasib mereka tidak jauh beda dengan kita"timpal sakura,dan di balas anggukan oleh hinata

"hei,kalian semua dari mana aja sih"Tanya Karin yang lebih dulu ada di hadapan sakura dan hinata

"dari sini.."jawab hinata seadanya,itu membuat Karin mengerutkan keningnya

"jidat lebar ayo kita kembali,kan belum selesai latihannya"ajak ino

"tidak mau ahh…mending kita latihan sendiri aja"ajak sakura

"yuri-neechan bagaimana?"Tanya shion

"sms aja,gampang kan…masalahnya kita latihan di mana?!"Tanya sakura

"ruang music aja yuk"usul tenten dan disetujui yang lainnya

Merekapun pergi ke ruang musik,tempat ini adalah sebuah gedung latihan, terdapat sekitar 8 ruang latihan,5 untuk ruang dance dan nyanyi dan 3nya lagi untuk music

"nah temari neechan,kan belum bagus nyanyinya jadi kita latihan ya"kata Karin tanpa di sadari telah menyakiti hati temari

"oke,kata2mu emang bener..jadi mau nyanyi lagu apa?"Tanya temari pasrah,semuanya tampak 2 ada seseorang datang,sepertinya pemilik ruangan itu

"lho apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya orang itu

"ahh…eiko,kau mengagetkan aku saja,kami mau latihan nyanyi"kata sara,eiko adalah teman sekelas mereka di konoha high school

"nyanyi?!lagu apa?"Tanya eiko

"gak tau"

"bagaimana kalau lagu akb48 aja yang tenohira ga kataru koto"usul eiko

"ya udah deh dari pada gk ada"kata hinata

"tunggu..siapa yang main pianonya?"Tanya ino

"aku!AKU.."kali ini eiko lagi yang bersuara

"yaudah cepet sana!?"kata-ralat-perintah sakura yg tampak udah bosen…eikopun menghampiri piano yg ada di rungan itu

"temari-neesan kau bagian pertama"kata shion memperingatkan,dan dibalas anggukan oleh temari

Intro piano pun berbunyi

" **tenohira de tsukameru mono nante takaga shireteiru yubi wo ookiku hirogete nani ka ga koboreteku**"(temari)

"**soredemo boku wa kono tenohira nandomo sashidashite me no mae ni aru mirai no suna wo sotto kakiatsumeyou**"(hinata)

"**yume wa**(**yume wa**-ino-) **itsumo**(**itsumo**-ino) **hitori de mihajimeru mono"**(all)

" **sugita toki mo wasureru kurai ima yaritai koto yareba ii"**(Karin)**  
**

" **tatoe **(**tateo**-ino-**)sore ga(sore ga**-ino-)** chiisana tenohira demo"**(all)**  
"isshoukenmei sukuitsuzukereba itsuka yama ga dekiru"**(sara)****

"sono suna wo gyutto nigitte miyou kotoba yori mo saki ni…"(sakura)**  
"kono tenohira no ookisa nante nani mo kangaeru na"**(ino)**  
**

**intro…  
**

"**ano sora yori ningen wa chippoke dakedo umarekawareru yo"**(matsuri)**  
"yume wa itsumo minna de tasukeau mono koboreta suna hiroiatsumete"**(tenten)**  
"sukoshi**(**sukoshi**-hinata-)** zutsu**(**zutsu**-hinata-)** tsumiagereba ii"**(all)

"**hitorikiri ja wazukana tegotae mo sono tenohira ga ikutsu mo areba"**(shion)**  
**

"**RA..RA..RA.."**(All)

"**tenohira ga kataru koto.."**(sakura)

**Intro..**

"waww..aku baru tau suara kalian bagus!?"puji eiko

"hehe..gk terlalu kok"kata matsuri malu2

"suara kalian bagus juga"kata gaara yang tiba2 datang bersama teman2nya

"kalian mau ikut tidak mengambil formulir pendaftaran di sekolah"ajak neji

"…"yg lain masih pada kaget

"ya udh deh kalau pada gk ikut,guys kita cabut"seru naruto seraya pergi dari tempat itu,sedetik kemudian…

"IKUTT!"

"Heh..dasar mereka semua,mendingan lanjutin latihannya.."gumam eiko meneruskan main piano

Sementara kasian nasib yuri yang masih menunggu saura dkk…

_TBC…._

Hehe..gomen kalau mengecewakan readers semua,aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin kok..

_**Next chapter**_

"_**lagu apa ya!?aduh mendadak banget?""kita tidak mungkin berhasil,kalau cd-nya saja ketinggalan di rumah kamu,dobe"**_

Balasan review

Arka ryuusei: haha..makasih udah kenalan sama aku,makasih juga pujian,tapi PM aku gk di bales*pundung*

Putri chan1: sip,kamu di cadiin OC sama aku,semoga suka putri-chan..maaf ya kalau menurutmu jelek

Eiko hanazono: makasih pujiannya..^^ lagunya di putar kok semoga suka, dan maaf kalau kamu di jadiin OC sebentar…hehehe

Sthefanny KURAWA: sip, udah di jadiin OC kok, semoga suka^^ maaf kalau menurutmu OCnya jelek

NiaKazuMio: SIPP…udah di jadiin OC Tuhh… kalau lagu time machine sama gee pasti diputer sama dita, tapi gk tau di chapter berapa haha#plak

**Oke ditunggu REVIEW dari yang lainnya ya ,**

**SEE YOU…^^ **

**SALAM KENAL**

**Audhitaputri**


	3. Chapter 3 : Audisi super idol

DANCING AND SINGING

Kembali lagi bersama dita-chan,di fanfic yang lumayan parah ini*pundung*haha..ya udah selamat membaca aja deh!

Chapter 3: Audisi super idol

By: audhita-chan

Disclaimer: naruto punya kak masashi kishimoto^^

Warning: banyak temen naruto yang OOC!

Pairings:

HINATA X NARUTO X SAKURA X SASUKE(segi empat)

INO X SAI X SHIKAMARU(segi tiga)

TEMARI X SHIKAMARU X INO(segi tiga)

TENTEN X NEJI

MATSURI X GAARA

SHION X KIBA

SARA X SHINO

KARIN X SUIGETSU …dpl(dan pairing lainnya)

****DANCING****

'**Ima time machine~ ni norikonde~,anata ni ai ni iku… koto gadekitanara,mo nani no~ negawanai…hakanakute toi kioku ni naru mae ni…**

**I need a time machine…' **

"haloo, ada apa yuri nee.."

"KALIAN DI MANA SAJA HAHH.. CEPAT KEMARI!tuut..tutt"

"kenapa sakura-chan?" Tanya hinata,sakura berbalik dengan gerakan slowmotionnya plus horornya

"bukannya aku suruh kalian sms yuri-neechan HAH?!"

"Hee,memangnya kau menyuruh siapa?"Tanya tenten polos,

PLAKK,eh BRUK,PUKK ahh atau apalah#author bingung-,-

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar

"lupakan saja lahh.."kata sakura pasrah

"aku di kacangin…"gumam hinata cemberut,di sebelahnya naruto memandang hinata aneh

"nee,kenapa hinata-chan?"Tanya naruto,hinata leng geleng geleng jadi gemes sendiri,baru aja naruto mau mencubit pipi hinata tapi udah ada yang menghalanginya.

"jangan pegang2 hime.."hoo,rupanya NEJI masih ingat 'misinya'.tapikan untuk sekedar cubit2tan bukan prilaku mesum,heh lupakan!

"kita harus balik ke gedung nih.."kata sakura kepada teman-temannya

"kok,balik lagi?!"Karin malah balik nanya

"tadi gak denger apa yuri neechan marah?"kata sakura mulai emosi

"lhoo,kapan yuri neechan marah,kami gk tau?"Tanya shion polossss sekali,gak sadar apa membuat sakura banting kepala(?) 2 kali,salah sendiri gak jawab pertanyaan hinata! uhh aura gelap apa ini?

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE GEDUNG…. SEKARANG"Teriakan sakura tadi membuat semua temannya menciut,merekapun segera berlari kearah gedung yang lumayan dekat dengan sekolah mereka

"eh,tunggu bagaimana dengan pendaftarannya,matsu-chan?"Tanya ino kepada matsuri yang kebetulan lari bareng ino

"oh iyaa..CKITT"matsuri me-ngerem larinya,

"GAARAA-KUN,ATAU SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DI SANA TOLONG AMBIL FORMULIRNYA YA?!"pinta matsuri teriak kemudian melanjutkan larinya

"Lho kok aku?!"Tanya gaara shock,tiba2 mendengar suara matsuri yang meminta tolong.

"mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu…hahaha"goda tawa kiba

"bilang aja sirik.."gumamnya pelan,kemudian dia melaju ke podium formulir mendahului teman-temanya tatkala merasa pipinya memanas,kasian juga tuh temen2 gaara yg masih bengong dg tingkah laku gaara yg jarang itu

"mba,formulirnya 10 , Gaara sabaku, temari sabaku, matsuri, sakura haruno, hinata hyuuga, ino yamanaka, tenten, shion, Karin, dan..dan siapa ya?" kata gaara kebingungan,

"sara.."wahh kali ini yg bersuara shino

"ahh iya..dan sara"lanjut gaara

"ini adek kecil.. semoga lolos ya" kata mba2 penjaga podium sambil tersenyum pada gaara

'mba2 kaparat'batin gaara menjerit,yang lainnya malah tersenyum maklum..lah kok?!

####SINGING####

"**ato ga nai Pity my Bad Boy migoto na teguchi ne"**(hinata)  
**"ai nara kyoumi honi, koi nara~ hiasobi"**(Karin)  
**"nan demo sou jan kuchi dake jan non Devil Devil non non"**(shion)  
**"dare kara aseru wan kooru kakushita tsumori no"**(sakura)  
**"watashi ga kirai na Perfume kyodou fushin de auto"**(tenten)  
**"naoranai byouki ne wo kinodoku ni sayonara"**(Sara)  
**"kocchi datte baka janai wa"**(temari)

"**You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"anata owari nan janai"**(ino)  
**"You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"kanari te okure nan janai, Hey"**(matsuri)

"**uso ppoi aribai ga itakute mou ii tte ba"**(sakura)  
**"You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"kakumei teki seisai de Run Devil Devil Run Run"**(temari)

**"kizukanai furi nante kore ijou muri desho"**(matsuri)  
**"yokubari no Super Playboy iikagen mou auto"**(tenten)  
**"zenbu ga sou jan iiwake jan non Devil Devil non non"**(Karin)

"**You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"anata owari nan janai"**(shion)  
**"You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"kanari te okure nan janai, Hey"**(ino)  
**"wakattenai mitai ne gomakashi wa ii tte ba"**(hinata)

"**You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"kakumei teki seisai de Run Devil Devil Run Run"**(tenten)  
**"watashi no ai mo genkai yo Run Devil Devil Run Run"**(Sakura)

"**nee sukoshi no uwaki nara"**(ino)

" **otoko dakara shikatanai"**(temari)  
**"sonna mucha na honne wo"**(ino)

"**wakare nante arienai"**(temari)  
**"kanashii sabishii"**(sakura)

"**mou toorikoshite gakkari"**(sara)

"**You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"anata owari nan janai"**(Karin)

"**You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"kanari te okure nan janai, Hey"**(sara)  
**"wakattenai mitai ne watashi no honki wo"**(matsuri)

"**You better run run run run run"**(all)  
**"kakumei teki seisai de koukai suriya ii jan"**(hinata)  
**"anata ja nakute mo ii hito wa motto hoka ni iru wa"**(sakura)

"oke..good,latihan yang bagus!?lain kali aku suruh kalian datang pagi2, malas sekali aku ngelatih kalian sore hari, bye"kata pelatih yang sepertinya baru itu,sementara sakura dkk menatap pelatih itu aneh,kita tarik flashback aja yuk!

FLASHBACK ON:

"WAH, kalian sudah datang..lho kenapa cape gitu?"Tanya yuri yg tumben2nya bersikap manis,padahal sakura aja tadi kena marah

"e-eh iya yuri neechan"kata sakura gk nyambung, apa gara2 sakura sweatdrop ya? entahlah..#plak

"neechan salah minum obat ya?"kata temari menyentuh hati banget!?

"aku gk sakit kok..oh ya perkenalkan ini pelatih kita yang baru namanya JIRO TAKEMURA,"kata yuri neechan masih bersikap manis

'pantesan ada guru baru toh'batin sakura dkk mengangguk(?)pasalnya saat kedatangan haruka pun yuri bersikap manis

"terpaksa ada guru baru arena kalian sering kabur"kata haruka yang tiba2 dateng,huh dita bakal panjang umur nih#plak

'nih orang, jin apa setan ya?'batin semuanya kecuali haruka

"salam kenal^^, lho itu ada kecoa"kata Jiro tiba2 sambil menunjuk kaki nya sara

GERAK CEPAT2 MODE:ON

"kyaa- mana2?"

"shionn" teriak sakura

"siapp"

"Karin mana buku?!"pinta shion

"ini-ini"Karin menyerahkan sebuah buku

BUKK BUKK,kecoa itu pun mati.. #hiks kasian

Belum selesai…

"hinata cepat?!korek?!"pinta ino

"siap ino-chan"hinata menyerahkan korek

"BAKAR BAKAR" Whuss,kecoa itupun jadi gosong-,-

"guys,ayo kita injak!"ajak Temari*sadis*

TAP JEKK*Bunyi apan tuh?*akhirnya kecoa itu menghilang…maksudnya kesurga sama badan2nya-,-

GERAK CEPAT2 MODE:OFF

Sakura dkk pun bersorak sorak, sementara ketiga senseinya sweatdrop berat tingkat akut

Gara2 tingkah laku sakura dkk tadi Jiro tiba2 menyuruh mereka latihan sampai sore..

FLASHBACK OFF:

"ino-neechan bagaimana kasetnya?!"Tanya matsuri pada ino yang kebetulan pulang bareng

"tenang saja kata tukang kaset yang di sebelah sekolah kita(?) akan jadi besok kok^^, matsu belum di kasih tau?"Tanya ino bali,matsuri menggeleng

"hehe maaf.."bersyukurlah ino karena matsuri orang yg paling sabar

****DANCING****

"GILA itu guru cerewetnya lebih parah dari si baka dobe ini?!"gerutu sasuke entah yang keberapa kalinya, pasalnya dialah yg kena kuah sop(?) harusnya kan sasuke beruntung dapet kuah gk usah bayar..hehehe#plak

"emang elo doang yang dapet kuah gratis, gue juga dong" sombong(?) neji

Kita liat flashback

FLASHBACK ON

'**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeoBwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeoBwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo'**

"hn..ada apa putri neesan?!"Tanya sasuke

"sasu-kun cepatlah suruh teman2mu ke ruang latihan?!"

"hn"

"dobe,pandu prajurit ke gedung"perintah sasuke aneh

"siap komandan.."

Sesampainya di ruang latihan…

"ada apa putri neechan memanggil kami…"

"halo perkenalkan namaku ryuusei guru baru yang akan mengajari kalian dance,dan music"kata pelatih baru tiba2 padahal gk ada yang nanya#plak

Neji menatap yuna yg berada di sebelah ryuusei dengan tatapan'kenapa-ada-pelatih-baru?'

"karena selalu kiba yang bisa dance,dan kalian tidak bisa..mungkin sama guru ini bisa" seolah mengerti dengan tatapan neji yuna menjawab

"ayo cepat latihan.. latihan^^" kata putri yang manis nambah bersikap manis,wah ada yg aneh nih..

Mereka pun latihan…

Sesudah latihan.. #maaf di lewat author cape ngetik

"sasuke, kau seharusnya berada di posisi ini,kenapa di situ,….bla…bla" semprot ryuusei,sasuke mundur 1 langkah

"eh,apa aku terlalu keras sama kalian?!maaf ya,kalau gitu latihan sampai sore ini aja" kata ryuusei tiba2 berubah sifat

'ini guru aneh banget'batin semuanya minus ryuusei

FLASHBACK OFF:

"eh dobe jangan lupa kasetnya ya" ingat sasuke

"sip boss teme.."DUAKK

Sayangnya sasuke tidak sesabar matsuri..^^

####SINGING####

Keesokan harinya…mereka ber-18 berpapasan di jalan saat berangkat sekolah,tidak ada pembicaraan yang penting kok^^hanya gaara yang membagikan formulir ke sakura dkk,kecuali temari

Di gerbang sekolah..

"guys, kita ke tukang kaset dulu"ajak ino

"oh iya, kalian harus lolos ya bye,"pamit sakura kepada sasuke dkk,gak nyadar apa? ada yg tersenyum tipis tuh..

Di tukang kaset..

"APAA"

"Kok bisa gk ada di kartu memori sih mang?!"

"itu,salahkan si eneng itu tuh"tunjuk si amang2 tukang kaset pada ino

"hehehe..ampun"kata ino cengengesan,merinding tuh anak orang

"aduh lagu apa ya?mendadak banget"kata hinata frustasi

"ada lagu apa aja mang di kaset ini?"Tanya sara

"cuman satu kalau gk salah suju-don't don"

"mati.."gumam yang lainnya

"PENGUMUMAN! BAGI YANG INGIN MENGIKUTI AUDISI SUPER IDOL HARAAP MENUJU AULA SEKOLAH..TERIMAKASIH"

"GAWAAT"sakura dkk pun segera melesat

"yahh.. cantik2 gk pada bayar"gumam amang2 itu

****DANCING****

"**Oh Yeah~ geu eolgul dalha jilla, neol jakku boge dwae baby baby"(hanabi)**

"**neo kwiga ttaga ulla, yeogi jeogi seo ni yaegi ppun ya"(sulli)**

" **Woo~ geu hair, fashion modeunge it style, dalmgo shipeun hot style"(airin)**

" **Boo~ tteo oreun new icon, uh huh"(raina)**

"**bba bba bba bba bbajyeo beoringeol, he he he he he eonal su eobtge neottaeme algho it janha, moduda la la la la like me, fye fye fye fye fye ini dwengeol, neo neo neo neo ege jungdok dwae isungan Shake me up, Fill me up, Heal me again"(all)**

"**neol saegyeo noheun my eye (eye eye eye) meotjin geu moksori in my headset"(hanabi)**

" **eotteokhae michyeot nabwa, najina bamina ni saenggak ppunya"(moegi)**

" **Woo~ geu ment, motion modeunge issue, pokpung nunmul tissue"(sulli)**

" **Boo~ bit naneun new idol, uh huh"(airin)**

" **bba bba bba bba bbajyeo beoringeol, he he he he he eonal su eobtge neottaeme algho it janha, moduda la la la la like me fye fye fye fye fye ini dwengeol, neo neo neo neo ege jungdok dwae isungan Shake me up, Fill me up, Heal me again"(all)**

" **naega eojjeo da ireohke dwaet na, molla molla molla molla naegen neomu meon byeol gateun geol (Whoa) "(moegi)**

"**nae mameul arajwo baby, mameul arajwo baby, You never break break my heart"(raina)**

" **nal ijji marajwo baby, ijji marajwo baby, la la la la like me"(airin)**

" **nae mameul arajwo baby, mameul arajwo baby, You never break break my heart"(hanabi)**

" **isungan Shake me up, Fill me up, Heal me again"(sulli)**

" **bba bba bba bba bbajyeo beoringeol, he he he he he eonal su eobtge neottaeme algho it janha, moduda la la la la like me fye fye fye fye fye ini dwengeol, neo neo neo neo ege jungdok dwae isungan Shake me up, Fill me up, Heal me again"(all)**

" **Never break break my heart"(hanabi)**

penampilan hanabi dkk tadi mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah,audisi ini memang di laksanakan di sebuah panggung

"itu bukannya neechan kamu hanabi"Tanya airin

"hah iya itu neechan,kenapa dia mukanya cemas gitu?"

"samperin aja yuk?"ajak raina,

hanabi dkk2 pun mnghampiri sakura dkk

"neechan ada apa?"

"hah hanabi syukurlah, tolong aku" mohon hinata

"kami tidak ada kasetnya"lanjut sakura

"kaset kami ada di juri neesan"jawab moegi

"kau sihh,dobe sudah di peringatkan"

"aku tidak tau aniki sejail itu teme"tiba2 terdengar seruan dari belakang

"apa kalian senasib sama kami?"Tanya tenten

"maksudmu?"Tanya neji balik,hah capedeh

"maksudnya apa kalian tidak ada kasetnya?"Tanya temari

Hening…

"terus kita tampil gimana?"Tanya naruto

"bagaimana mau tampil kalau kasetnya aja ketinggalan di rumah kamu dobe dan malah di tukar sama kaset snsd sama aniki sialan kamu.."kata sasuke yang lebih mirip gerutu

"tukeran…"

"PESERTA SELANJUTNYA,SAKURA DKK.."

"gawaat"

TBC

WAHH ini terlalu panjang…

Lagu yang di pake chap ini adalah girls generation-time machine, girls generation-run devil run,suju-mr. simple dan chocolat-syndrom

Pernah nyobain gk baca fanfic sambil denger lagu,dan bayangin yang nyanyinya chara2 di fanfic itu sendiri?hehehe kalau mau cobain aja^^

Balasan review

**The Leader:**

** terima kok OCnya semoga suka ^^**

**Arka ryuusei:**

**Gpp kok^^, diterima kok OC nya… semoga suka,maaf lagu sujunya gk di puter chap depan ya**

**Hwang Energy:**

**Hahaha gp kok eonie baru review juga, maaf ya cuman muncul sedikit OC, liat aja nanti chap depan..**

**Eiko hanazono:**

**Ini udah update tapi gk kilat haha#plak okee makasih udh review**

Di tunggu juga review dari yang lain ya^^

See you

Salam kenal

Audhitaputri


	4. Chapter 4 : audisi di mulai!

DANCING AND SINGING

Kembali lagi di fic dita^^ yang gaje ini*langsung pundung* gomen telat apdet yaa

Ok langsung aja happy reading…

By: audhita-chan

Disclaimer: naruto punya kak masashi kishimoto^^

Warning: banyak temen naruto yang OOC!dan baru nyadar banyak typo,hati-hati ya…

Pairings:

HINATA X NARUTO X SAKURA X SASUKE(segi empat)

INO X SAI X SHIKAMARU(segi tiga)

TEMARI X SHIKAMARU X INO(segi tiga)

TENTEN X NEJI

MATSURI X GAARA

SHION X KIBA

SARA X SHINO

KARIN X SUIGETSU …dpl(dan pairing lainnya)

****DANCING****

"ehm..sini-sini kasetnya!"pinta tenten, tanpa minta izin dari naruto, tenten langsung mengambil kaset yang di pegang naruto

Dan dengan secepat kilatpun tenten menuju panggung tanpa memperdulikan naruto yang mau protes,teman-temannya yang jauh di belakang mengikuti tenten,tanpa di sadari ino menjatuhkan kasetnya di kaki sai

BELAKANG PANGGUNG…

"mas..-hah-..mas,nomor 1 cepat!?"pinta tenten yang terburu-buru,gk tau kenapa(?)

"eh..i-iya"

"guys..cepat ke panggung"ajak tenten pada teman-temannya yang sudah di sampingnya dengan membawa keringat tentunya

"tunggu,nyanyi lagu apa?"Tanya Karin

"mana saya tau,orang emang saya gak tau(?)"gerutu tenten sambil naik ke aatas panggung,yang lain malah sweatdrop di saat genting seperti ini

"ce-cepat guys"perintah matsuri gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia naik panggung,tapi kenapa ya nyuruh temen-temennya naik ke panggung ya?,entahlah,authorpun bingung-,-

"iya deh iya.."

Saat mereka semua(sakura dkk) sudah di atas panggung, intro pun berbunyi..

'kissing you..' batin sakura dkk,semuanya pun menengok ke tenten

"hehe.."tenten hanya nyengir dan langsung maju kedepan seperti memimpin intro

**INTRO….**

Mereka membentuk barisan dan tenten berada paling depan,kemudian di susul shion membentuk pola lantai(liat aja yoona di video snsd-kissing you)

"ingat saat kita pertama kali masuk smp.."bisik sakura semuanya pun mengangguk

**Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo(Kissing you baby~)**-hinata-**Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo(Loving you baby~)**-hinata-

Mereka bernyanyi bersamaan,di selingi oleh suara hinata

**Jangnan seuruhn nuheh kiseueh gibooni choa**-matsuri-

**Giyuhbge saechimhan pyojuhng jiuhdo**-shion-

**Uhneu saenga naneun soongnyuh chorom nae ibsoore Sageunsageun geudae ireum booreujyo**-sakura-

**Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo**-all-

**Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love**-ino-

**Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuhSaranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo**-all-

**dal gom han saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi**-karin-

**Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo(Kissing you baby~)**-sakura-**Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo(Loving you baby~)**-sakura-

Mereka bernyanyi bersamaan lagi kali ini di selingi oleh sakura

**Nooneul gamgo nuheh ibsooreh kiseureul hamyuhn**-tenten-

**Nae boreun pingkeubit moori deuruhdo**-temari-**  
**

**Nae maeumeun imi nuhmuhgago nae gaseumen Doogeundoogeun shimjangsori deulijyo**-hinata-

**Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh marhago shipo**-all-

**Gomawo saranghae haengbok man joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love**-matsuri-

**Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuh Saranghae norael boolruh joomyuh oosuhjwo**-all-

**Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi**-sara-

**Saranghae saranghae nuhmaneul saranghae haneul mankeum**-ino-

**Uhnjena haengbokhageh hwanhan ooseum joolgeh**-sakura-

**Nuhmaneh sojoonghan yoja chingu yaksokhae**-hinata-**  
**

**Nuhneun nae yuhpeh itgo, nayeh doo nooneh itgo,Nuheh poomanen hangsang naega isseurgeh~**-matsuri-** (**hinata**: naega isseurgeh~)  
**

**Geudaewa bareul matchoomyuh guhdgo, nuheh doo soneul japgo,Ni uhddae-eh gidaeuh malhago shipo**-all-**(Gomawo saranghae haengbokman joolgeyo Kissing you oh my love**-sakura-**)**

**Naeireun ddaseuhan haetsal sogeh nuhneun nae yuhpeh noowuhSaranghae norael boolruhjoomyuh oosuhjwo**-all-

**Dalkomhan saranghae giboon chohan hanmadi**-tenten-**  
Darkomhan sarangeh giboon chohan~**-hinata-

**Saranghae hanmadi**-matsuri-

Lagupun selesai di putar dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton,selain tariannya yang energik(terutama ino dan temari) suara mereka bagus-bagus

"fyuh,untungya pas smp kita pernah nyanyi and dance tuh lagu"kata hinata

"karin, suaraku jelek ya sampai ada yang tepuk tangan?"kata temari sambil terkekeh

"emang jelek kok!"kata Karin cepat

"aish"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada penonton dan juri merekapun kembali ke panggung , walau menurut mereka hasilnya kurang memuaskan(padahal bagus!Bayangin aja suara mereka mirip personil snsd semua!)

"tadi dadakan kan?!"Tanya gaara

"tapi kenapa…"sambung neji

"kalian…"tambah naruto

"bisa.."tambah(Lagi) kiba

"SEHEBAT ITU!"teriak sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan lemotnya teman-teman mereka,bahkan shino aja sampai gak bersuara saking kagumnya(lha bukannya shino emang pendiem?)orang yang beradaa dekat sasuke tuli seketika

Sayangnya shikamaru melewatkan tampilnya sakura dkk karena terkantuk-kantuk semalam tidak tertidur gara-gara nervous(jangan salah!shikamaru juga manusia,dia juga bisa nervous) dan sai yang tidak cengo karena dari tadi ngomel gak jelas "GAWAT ABIS INI KITA TAMPIL,WAHH SIAPA ITU YANG NYANYI(pas ino nyanyi)SUARANYA BAGUS BANGET,HEBAT,GILE HEBATT"kira-kira itu lah yang di katakan(baca:teriak) sai,oke kembali ke waktu semula

"HEI… kalian ini kenapa sih? giliran kalian tampil tuh"tenten menyadarkan mereka

"oke guys..ayo kita tampil"ajak sasuke, diapun langsung keatas panggung seenak jidat

"wooy, TEME gimana kasetnya?" Tanya naruto yang tumben ngalir otaknya,tapi sayangnya di kacangin sasuke

"ini-ini pake ini aja"kata sai sambil menunjukan kaset ino,tidak mau mendengar kelocehan teman-temannya lagi, sai langsung ngebirit ke belakang panggung dan menyerahkan kasetnya itu kepada orang(yang telah tenten dan author klaim sebagai mas-mas) yang berjaga di bagian kaset-kaset gitu dah pokoknya,

"mas ini cepat ya,"pinta sai seimut mungkin,sang orang(yang juga telah di klaim sai sebagai mas-mas) hanya mengangguk tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya

"ok,sekarang kita tunjukan kemampuan kita pada readers(baca: penonton)"kata suigetsu mengikut jalan sasuke(yang sedang melambai-lambai tangan kaya artis) ke panggung,siapa yang mau muntah?

Lagupun mulai terdengar

"kyaa lagu kesayangan saya di puter dan kyaa sai menjadi donghae.." jerit ino

**"idaero kkeutimyuhn gihwega uhbdamyuhn  
Moduga teullyuhddago marhago issuh"**(sai)

**"Comedy gateun sesange wootji mothal saramdeul nuhnduhriga na"**(kiba)

**[All] Don't! Don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind  
"you outta control what is your mind"**(neji)  
**[All] jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha  
"stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red"**(neji)  
**"juhmjuhm muhruhjineunguhl geudaero chungbunhan sesang Imi gajinguhllo da gippeunsesang"**(gaara)  
**"kkumkkuduhn saramdeuri hanadoolsshik dduhnabuhryuhdo"**(sasuke)**  
"byunhaji anhne"**(shino)  
**"The world is mine naega ee segyeui buhbiya  
Geudeuri haengbokhagimaneul gidaryuhsseul ddae"**(naruto)  
**"Uhneu nuguboda muhnjuh gihwereul jabeun gushil ppun Yakjareul wihan baeryuh ddawin juhldae uhbsuh"**(naruto and neji)  
**"Naui boolkkocheul da taewuhsuhrado pogihal soo uhbsuh"**(sai)

"**Juhdeurui guhshi anin woori aideurui sesangeul wihaesuhramyuhn"**(sasuke)

***violin*(KIBA DANCE)  
**  
**"geuraedo nuhmu wuhnmang hajima naega anya  
Sesangi nuhl geuruhke mandeunguhya"**(naruto and suigetsu)

**"naega wuhnhaedduhn guhn naneun modu gajyuh  
Sesangi nareul wemyuhn hayuhdo nungwa gwireul makgo Uhjiruhpge mandeuruh buhril Juhkdanghan muhriwa doni jogeum piryohal ppoon"**(shikamaru and shino)  
**"naui boolkkocheul da taewuhsuhrado jikyuhjugo shipuh"**(gaara)

"**hwandonui shidae kkeute saragaya hal nae aireul wihaesuhramyuhn"**(suigetsu)

**[All] don't! don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind  
"you outta control what is your mind"**(neji)  
**[All] jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha  
"stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red"**(naruto)

**[All] don't! don! ijen geuman jom hae  
Wisuhnui gamyuhndo buhsuhbuhryuh**

**"buhsuhbuhryuh ni gashigui gamyuhndo"**(sasuke)  
**[All] modu gidarigo issuh majimak baraemdo buhrijima  
"duhnjyuhbuhryuh ni geu gashigui gamyuhndo"**(Neji)  
**"super junior!"**(kiba)

Para penonton langsung berdiri,terutama kaum hawa(yang sejak dari tadi berdiri dan teriak gaje) dan bertepuk tangan,setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka(naruto dkk) pada turun ke panggung,mereka sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,bahkan gaara sampai ngebayangi bakal di tembak matsuri di atas panggung(WHT!) tapi nasib berkata lain

sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan fans 5 menitnya apalagi itu fans pertama sakura

hinata memandang sasuke,seneng,kecewa,sedih,rada jijik,dan ilfel gitu..

"sasuke-kun,ngapain sih tadi lambai-lambai tangan di panggung,rasanya kaya gimana gitu.."kata hinata pada sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal mukanya sasuke langsung pucat seketika

"dan untungnya saya….. merekam video sasuke tadi,yey.. bisa tunjukin ke bibi mikoto dan paman fugaku nih,ohya dan juga itachi nii tentunya,khekhe"hinata tersenyum –ralat- menyeringai ala dewa kematian(?)

"hinata..kumohon..jangan.."dan terjadilah acara mohon permohonan

Ino memandang sai kecewa,

"ku kira suara kamu sebagus donghae… eh ternyata malah lebih manis dari donghae,gak cowo banget ahh"gerutu ino pada sai,sai sendiri bingung mau nanggepin ato kagak 'itu pujian ato bukan ya?' batin sai

"nasib kita sama kok,semua pada gak memperdulikan penampilan kita yaitu cowo-cowo yang kece nan manis(?) ini"bisik(baca:narsis) neji ke sai sambil menunjuk kiba yang udah bagus dancenya malah di tantang sama shion yang tentunya kiba kalah,kenapa?lawannya cantik gitu…

Akhirnya sebuah suara mengakhiri debat mereka kecuali sara dan shino yang memilih diam,naruto yang pundung di kacangin sakura,dan sakura sendiri yang masih asik ngobrol sama fans yang mulai sekarang jadi fans fanatiknya

"bagi yang namanya di sebutkan harap ke ruang musik 1…"

DAG DIG DUG GERR.. Maklum semuanya pada deg degan terutama author(?)

"nama yang di panggil sesuai dengan bakat yang terbaik,

Pertama… uchiha sasuke, hinata hyuuga, sakura haruno, neji hyuuga, ino yamanaka ,naruto uzumaki, matsuri , tenten ,hanabi hyuuga, gaara sabaku , sai, Karin , kiba inuzuka , temari sabaku, airin, shino aburame , sara , shion, shikamaru nara, moegi,suigetsu, sulli , juugo , raina,dan chouji akamichi, rock lee, ayame dan tayuya..silahkan ke 28 peserta audisi yang lolos tadi untuk segera ke ruang music," perintah suara seorang produser pemimpin acara audisi super idol yang tidak salah lagi bernama tsunade senju

"yeahh, kita semua masuk"girang sara

"mendingan kita ke ruang music aja yuk" ajak sakura,yang sudah selesai ngobrol sama fans fanatiknya semejak pengumuman di bacakan

Di ruang music saat sakura beserta naruto dkk tiba

"halo perkenalkan kami TEEN GENERATION dan.."perkataan shion terputus

"SUPER SENIOR sudah datang..tosh"lanjut kiba sambil ber-tosh- sama shion

"kalian ini apa-apaan sih,sejak kapan nama kita teen generation?"Tanya tenten

"dan sejak kapan juga nama kita jadi super senior…?"sambung neji

"itu namanya pl***at"kata sakura dkk plus naruto dkk minus kiba dan shion tentunya

Sementara orang disekitarnya hanya memandang mereka dalam diam,sunyi,sepi,ada bunyi jangkrik deh#plak

Sampai akhirnya sang produser berserta pengikutnya datang

"oh sudah ngumpul semua rupannya,ok langsung aja… kalian kukumpulkan karena akan menerima misi selanjutnya yaitu menjadi artis YOUTUBE sebisa mungkin dalam waktu 2 hari"perkataan tsunade terputus

"APAA"teriak yang lain gak terima,sakura aja cuman dapet fans 1 dalam satu hari, apalagi mereka?kecuali sasuke tentunya

"jangan teriak gitu,yang paling banyak ditonton dan di like di youtube lah yang akan lolos,dalam misi kali ini ada 2 orang yang tidak lolos,yang pasti yang paling sedikit ditonton dan di likenya, makanya itu berusahalah,misi kalian akan dimulai hari senin besok,ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"tawar tsunade,matsuri mengangkat tangan

"apa kami boleh membuat video banyakan maksudnya gak single jadi kaya semacam video girlband gitu"kata matsuri rada ngaco

"emm,terserah kalian sih,menurutku yang lebih efisien adalah bikin video sendiri,karena kalau bikin video barang teman kalian,otomatis poinnya akan sama dengan teman kalian itu sendiri,tidak ada lagi?baiklah kumpulan sampai di sini saja"kata tsunade yang ada di ruangan itu pun mengangguk paham,

Tinggalan para tokoh kita

"aku bikin video sama sakura-chan dan Karin-chan ahh"kata hinata tiba-tiba sambil mengait tangan sakura dan Karin

"hinata neechan licik,kalian lahh yang bakal menang"bantah matsuri cepat

"kalau begitu aku dengan neji-nii dan sasuke-kun saja"

"TIDAKK"

Dan terjadilah acara rebut-rebutan

**~TBC~**

*lirik atas* nambah gaje aja ceritaku,OCnya gak pada di munculin lagi*merasa bersalah* sekali lagi gomen ya update telat abisnya…em*habis kata-kata*

Ok lagu yang di pake chapter ini adalah snsd-kissing you dan suju don't don silahkan share ya kalau perlu download hehehe#plak

Ini dia balasan review

**Hwang energy:** ok eonie kalau mau naruto dkk tampil pake lagu snsnd aku kabulkan,mau lagu apa?tapi maaf ya gak chapter sekarang tampilnya, makasih eonie udah di tunggu ceritanya*ge-er*

**Arkaa ryuusei:** syukurlah kalau arkaa suka OCnya,tapi maaf gak di munculin di chapter ini,janji deh chapter 5 pasti muncul banyak*bo'ong* lagu suju di puter kok^^

**NiaKazuMio:** yey,seneng deh dipuji lagi sama kazuki san,jangan berlebihan Cuma bisa minta maaf karena baru apdet hehe

**Chanthy:** gomeen gak di kabulin,tapi insya allah akan di puter lagunya chap depan,gomen lagi gak update kilat…aduh pokoknya gomennn

**Sthefanny KURAWA:** sipp,tapi gapapa ada lagunya di chap depan?

Bagi yang request lagu insya allah saya kabulin tapi itu gak tau tampilnya chapter berapa#plak, yang mau request tinggal review aja kok

**Review please^^**

**Salam manis(?)**

**AudhitaPutri**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jadi artis youtube?

DANCING AND SINGGING

GOMENE semuanya, dita belajar dulu jadi updatenya lama banget..

Masih setiakan sama fanfic ini?oke selamat baca aja ya^^

Chapter 5:Jadi artis youtube?

By: audhita-chan

Disclaimer: naruto punya kak masashi kishimoto^^

Warning: banyak temen naruto yang OOC! Dan baru nyadar banyak typo , hati-hati ya…

Pairings:

HINATA X NARUTO X SAKURA X SASUKE(segi empat)

INO X SAI X SHIKAMARU(segi tiga)

TEMARI X SHIKAMARU X INO(segi tiga)

TENTEN X NEJI

MATSURI X GAARA

SHION X KIBA

SARA X SHINO

KARIN X SUIGETSU …dpl(dan pairing lainnya)

Tapi khusus chapter ini GAAMATSU DAN SASUNARUHINASAKU

****DANCING****

"STOOPPP, tidak pantes banget calon artis ribut, udah.. mendingan, gini aja hari pertama kita harus bikin video sendiri dan hari kedua kita bikin video banyakan, cewe sama cewe dan cowo sama cowo, no coment.." jelas sakura kemudian pergi pulang duluan

"hahh" yang lain hanya bisa mendesah

Kemudian merekapun menyusul sakura untuk pergi kerumah mereka

Keesokan harinya, sakura dkk dan naruto dkk mempunyai 2 tujuan, bikin video disekolah atau bikin video di tempat lain yang pasti meraka harus kerja sendiri tidak di temani oleh satu orang temanpun.

**~MATSURI AND GAARA TIME~**

di sebuah ruang musik di konoha art high school(sekolah sakura dkk dan naruto dkk) matsuri sedang membawa gitar dan tentunya dengan kamera untuk merekam videonya nanti, matsuripun menaruh kameranya di penyangga kamera dan mulai merekam videonya, kemudian matsuripun duduk di sebuah bangku tidak jauh di depan kamera

"HALOO semuanya, saya Matsuri kelas 2 SMA yang mengikuti Audisi super idol, akan mengcoverkan lagu lee hi – it's over"

Setelah itupun Matsuri langsung memainkan gitarnya, Bahkan matsuri tidak menyadari ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menghampirinya.

"**suribidada naaeun dae..huu~, mmm~**

**Haneure bitnaneun jeo manheun byeol Ije urin ibyeoringayo, whoa~"**

"STOOPP"

"Komposisi lagunya tidak tepat, kalau hanya gitar saja.."

"GAARA-KUN?!apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya matsuri

"tentu saja bikin video!"kata gara cepat

"aish, tapi tidak ada yang main piano gaara-kun, soalnya semua guru pada libur.."jelas matsuri lemas

Kemudian gaara berjalan kearah sebuah piano di ujung ruang musik

"cepat mulai dari pertama!" kata(baca: perintah) gaara

"tapi aku mau tampil sendiri"

"jangan arahkan kamera ke wajahku"

Tidak mau debat lebih lama akhirnya matsuri nurut-nurut aja. Dia pun mulai merekan video lagi

"HALOO semuanya, saya Matsuri kelas 2 SMA yang mengikuti Audisi super idol, akan mengcoverkan lagu Lee hi – it's over"

**suribidada naaeun dae..huu~, mmm~**

**Haneure bitnaneun jeo manheun byeol Ije urin ibyeoringayo, whoa~**

**Swibge boji mayo nal geureotge, Nege mameul jun ge keun silsuyeottnayo  
Heunhideul deureogal ddaewo naol ddae, Dareudaneun uimiga baro igeongayo  
Geudaeege jimi dwaettnayo, Charari naeryeo nohayo**

**Ni sseuldeeobneun gojib, Ibman beorrimyeon geojit**  
**Eonjena ni mamdaero da meotdaero, Myeochiljjae wiroi teongbin gireul geotji**  
**Nan idaero ni gyeoteul ddeonagarrae**

**Huhwehalgeoya neon ddangeul chilgeoya Got arge dwel geoya neoui jalmoseul  
I never wanna ever see you again**

**Deulli deulli iiini nae moksori  
It's over, It's over so baby good-bye  
Deulli deulli iiini i hanmadi  
It's over, It's over so baby good-bye  
Apeuro du beon dasi, Du nun garigo ul il eobgettji**

**I said, I said, I said oh oh oh**

Garaa mulai mengembangkan senyum bahagianya dan semakin lincah memainkan tuts-tuts piano

**Siheomi ggeutnan Deut holgabunhae Ijewa doraboni Nan jeongmal bulhaenghaettne, Pureun haneul arae onjongil garyeojin  
Neoui geuneureul Beoseona nil chajagallae  
Geudaeege jimi dwaettnayo, Charari naeryeo nohayo**

**Ni sseuldeeobneun gojib, Ibman beorrimyeon geojit  
Eonjena ni mamdaero da meotdaero,**

**Myeochi ljjae wiroi, teongbin gireul geotji,  
Jeoldaero nan neoege dasi doragaji anha**

**Huhwehalgeoya neon ddangeul chilgeoya, Got arge dwel geoya neoui jalmoseul  
I never wanna ever see you again**

**Deulli deulli iiini nae moksori  
It's over, It's over so baby good-bye  
Deulli deulli iiini i hanmadi  
It's over, It's over so baby good-bye  
Apeuro du beon dasi, Du nun garigo ul il eobgettji**

**I said, I said, I said over**

**Sarangi sigeottdamyeon nam, Jugi aggabdago jabji marayo**

**Sarangi sigeottdamyeon nam, Jugi aggabdago jabji marayo**

**Deulli deulli iiini nae moksori  
It's over, It's over so baby good-bye  
Deulli deulli iiini i hanmadi  
It's over, It's over so baby good-bye**

**Haneure bitnaneun Jeo manheun byeol, Ije urin ibyeoringayo…**

Sesaat tanpa mereka sadari matsuri dan gaara tersenyum secara bersamaan

"TERIMAKASIH, sudah melihat matsuri" matsuripun tesenyum semanis mungkin, gaara yang sekarang sudah di belakang kamera segera mematikan video itu

"bagaimana hasilnya?"

"tidak jelek"

"dasar.."

Hening, sampai gaara memberikan kameranya pada matsuri

"terimakasih.." entah kenapa wajah matsuri tiba-tiba berwarna merah, sampai warna wajah kembali sempurna saat menyadari sesuatu

"gaara-kun mau merekam video apa?"

"aku mau dance sambil nyanyi"

"butuh bantuan?"

"tidak"

"aishh, ya sudah aku pulang saja..."

"tunggu!, aku agak kesulitan falset(bener gk nulisnya?) saat nge-dance"

Matsuri pun mengembangkan senyumnya

"mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya matsuri

"kim tae woo- love rain" jawab gaara cepat

"ohh, aku tau pasti di bagian ini..

**doraga geuttaero****  
****nae sarme dan hanbeon gidohaetdeon daero****  
****ireoke oechimyeon,**

**sarangbiga naeryeowa~~~~…. **Bagaimana? Apa seperti itu" Tanya matsuri, gaara yang mendengarnya ssempat kagum

"yah, kira-kira begitu.." jawab gaara seadanya

"Masa gaara-kun tidak bisa?" kata matsuri yang lebih mirip ejekan

"tentu saja aku bisa , hanya saja sulit sekali kalau sambil dance" bantah gaara cepat

"bener juga.." gumam matsuri

"tidak bisa mengajariku ? Ya sudah aku panggil putri-neechan saja.."

"siapa putri-neechan?

"pelatihku"

"…"

"iya… di ruang musik konoha art high school…"

"HALOO, GAARA-KUNN" tiba-tiba putri sudah sampai di ruang musik

'cepet banget' batin gaara dan matsuri

"gaara-kun kesulitan dimana? Oh ya, ini siapa? pacarmu yah?" Tanya putri secara bertubi-tubi

"b-bukan" jawab matsuri dan gaara kelabakan

"sudahlah putri-neesan aku kesulitan di falset(?) pada lagu kim tae woo- love rain" kata gaara cepat

"sambil dance?" Tanya putri

"hn"

"sebelum falset kau harus menarik nafas panjang, seperti ini..

(putri ngedance)** doraga geuttaero****  
****nae sarme dan hanbeon gidohaetdeon daero****  
****ireoke oechimyeon,**

**sarangbiga naeryeowa~~~~… **mengerti?" jelas putri sambil dance

"iya"

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu" putri pun langsung pergi entah kemana, karena dia tau kalau gaara sekali belajar langsung bisa asalkan belajarnya tida terlalu susah

"eee" matsuri hanya bisa sweatdrop, kemudian matsuri nengok kearah gaara yang sebentar lagi mau memulai aksinya

"memang kau bisa?" Tanya matsuri gak yakin

"liat saja"

"perkenalkan aku gaara sabaku, kelas 2 SMA ingin mengcoverkan lagu kim tae woo- love rain.."

Gaarapun mulai menyalakan musik karaokenya dan bernyanyi menggukan walkie talkie, sambil ngedance

**saranghaesseotdeon eotteon iga, tteonagan jeok itgetjyo,****  
****modeun ge nae tasiran, saenggagi deun jeok itgetjyo****  
****na geuraeseo japji motaetjyo****  
****ireon apeumjjeumeun modu, ijeul su isseul geora,****  
****dareun sarangi chaja, ol geora saenggakhaesseotjyo,****  
****wae geureonde itjil motajyo****  
**

**geujeo haneul barabomyeo oechijyo dasi hanbeon****  
****nareul saranghaejwo, nae mamsok jageun baraemi~****  
****biga doeeo naeryeoomyeon~**

**nae sarangi meorie naerimyeon****  
****chueogi doesara nago****  
****gaseume naerimyeon sojunghaetdeon****  
****sarangi tteooreugo**

**nae sarangi ipsure daheumyeon****  
****neol saranghae naege oechimyeo****  
**

**biga naerineun geu gireul ttara****  
****geotdaga geotdaga geotda bomyeon****  
****baradeon naega neol gidaryeo**

gaarapun mulai berhati-hati di lirik berikutnya, matsuri yang melihatnya di belakangpun mulai khawatir

**doraga geuttaero****  
****nae sarme dan hanbeon gidohaetdeon daero****  
****ireoke oechimyeon,**

**sarangbiga naeryeowa~~~**

berhasil!  
**  
****neoui sarangi naui nune naerimyeon****  
****nae ape nega seo itgo****  
****nae gwie naerimyeon nega****  
****dasi sarangeul soksagigo****  
****neol saranghae nae pume aneumyeon****  
****tto dasi haengbokhaejimyeon****  
**

**haega bichuneun geu gireul ttara****  
****gachi tto geotdaga geotda bomyeon****  
****baradeon uriga seo isseo~~yeahh~****  
****naege dasi oraneun gido~oh yeah~ hanbeon de**

"terimakasih.." rekamanpun berakhir

"hebat"kata matsuri sambil bertepuk tangan, gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis

"kau lapar tidak?" Tanya gaara

"kurasa iya.." gumam matsuri sambil memegang perutnya

"ikut aku" ajak gaara, kemudian pergi keruang musik

"eh i-iya"

#selamat kencan*digampar*

**~HINATA, SAKURA, NARUTO, AND SASUKE TIME~**

Merasa teman durennya ngomel terus, akhirnya sakura, sasuke, dan hinata mengantarka naruto dulu ke sebuah toko ramen atau ichiraku, tunggu dulu… kenapa mereka berempat ?karena tidak ada yang berani ngebantah mereka,tapi tetap saja bikin videonya sendiri-sendiri.. oke back to story

"APAA? TUTUP?!" teriak naruto rada lebay, kemudian dia memulai gerakan dance yang ngawur banget, Hinata yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung menghentikan naruto

"sudahlah, lagian 2 jam yang lalu kau sudah makan ramen, naruto-kun" kata hinata menenangkan naruto

"tapi hinata-chan…"

"sudahlah dobe, dengar saja apa yang hinata katakan, memangnya kita punya waktu banyak apa? Cepat masuk, kalau tidak aku tidak ada waktu buat bikin video, rencanaku gagal deh buat satu entertainment dengan baka-aniki" kata sasuke OOC

Sementara teman yg lain sweatdrop berjamaah, naruto yang melihat sasuke masih ngomel secara terpaksa memasuki mobilnya dan pergi ke sebuah kastil di pusat kota konoha(ada-adain aja ya^^)

Merekapun sampai di tempat tujuan

Mereka segera mengambil tempat yang bagus, untuk mengambil video mereka, hinata yang sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus segera memulai aksinya

"haloo.. semuanya perkenalkan namaku Hinata hyuga kelas 2 SMA ingin meng-cover lagu saengil cukha hamnida.. untuk seseorang yang ulang tahun hari ini"

Sasuke yang sedang menyari tempat dekat hinata, langsung menengok kearah hinata, saat dia mendengar kata 'ulang tahun'

Hinatapun mulai mengambil microfone dan menyalakan karaokenya

**Saengil Chukha Hamnida  
Saengil Chukha Hamnida  
jigu eseo u ju eseo  
je it saranghamnida  
kkot ppa da deo geopkke  
byeo bo da deo baikke  
sa ja bo da yong gam hage  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

Hinata bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan sambil mengingat masa lalunya, sementara sasuke mulai mengembangkan senyumnya

**saengil chukha hamnida  
saengil chukha hamnida  
kkot ttaunna chingu ya  
gui got git kkesarayu**

**sangil chukha hamnida  
sangil chukha hamnida  
jigu eseo u ju eseo  
je il saranghamnida  
kkot ppa da deo gepokke  
byeo bo da deo baikke  
byeo bo da deo baikke  
sa ja bo da yong gam hage  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

senyum sasuke semakin mengembang, karena bahagia…. sekarang dia kembali ingat masalalu

**happy birthday to you**

**happy birthday to you**

**hapy birthday to you~**

" terimakasih sudah melihat saya, buat orang itu… selamat ulang tahun ya^^" rekamanpun berakhir

Hinatapun kembali termenung..

**FLASHBACK 10 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Hinata kecil sedang duduk di sebuah taman dan di dipinggirnya sedang duduk sesuke kecil, sambil tesenyum pada hinata

"jadi kau mau apa hinata?"

"ehm, sas-suke-kun bolehkah a-aku igin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk sasuke-kun"

"boleh, tapi jangan gagap ya?"

"iya"

"**sangil chukha hamnida  
sangil chukha hamnida  
jigu eseo u ju eseo  
je il saranghamnida  
kkot ppa da deo gepokke  
byeo bo da deo baikke  
byeo bo da deo baikke  
sa ja bo da yong gam hage  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**happy birthday to you**

**happy birthday to you**

**hapy birthday to you~…. **Selamat ulang tahun sasuke-kun" kata hinata selesai menyanyi, sasukepun menghampiri hinata kecil dan memeluknya

"terimakasih.."

"sama-sama"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"kau masih ingat rupanya?"kata sasuke tiba-tiba menghampiri hinata senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tampan

"sasuke-kun"

"terimakasih"

"sama-sama… ehm,sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

"tahun ini aku tidak mau memberi kado"

"kenapa?"

"sasuke-kun aja tidak ngado ke hinata.."

"tapi hina.."

"pokoknya enggak mau titik."

Kemudian hinata pergi ke tempat lain mencari sakura dan naruto

"hei.."

#Kasian sekali sasuke*geplaked*

****SINGING****

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

MAAF BANGET YA… gomen baru apdet, dita sibuk banget

Romencenya kerasa kan?

Langsung aja balasan review yang gk login

**HARUNO NAURA: sip tapi gk tau chapter berapa, request lagi ya^^**

Aku lagi-lagi mau minta bantuan reader buat request lagu, buat sakura dkk atau naruto dkk atau juga hanabi dkk, soalnya dita kehabisan ide

Oke, REQUEST(?) AND RIVIEW please..^^

Salam hangat(?)

audhitaputri


	6. Chapter 6 : Jadi artis youtube? bagian 2

**DANCING AND SINGING**

**Ahaha.. gomenne minna, ini fanfic gak di terusin sampai sebulan bahkan lebih, bahkan aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku tuh tidak pantes jadi Author yak?! Ok. Lewat aja curhatan di atas. Mendingan langsung baca aja ya.**

_Happy Reading yo_...*ketularan Bee-,-*

**Chapter 6 : Jadi artis youtube? BAGIAN 2 **

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti punya oppa Masashi. Tenang aja oppa! Aku bakal nunggu Naruto jadi milik aku kok^^... cemungudht eaa oppa!*huek***

**Warning: Alay, lebay, Gaje , OOC, panas, dinging, sejuk, yang pasti bikin jenuh, ini song fic lho! Satu yang perlu di ingat! Kalau ada typo, bacanya yang bener ya! **

**Pairings:**

**Hinata x Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto**

**Ino x Sai x Shikamaru**

**Temari x Shikamaru x Ino**

**Tenten x Neji**

**Matsuri x Gaara**

**Karin x Suigetsu**

**Sara x Shino**

**Dan pairing lainnya...**

.

.

.

" Naruto ! tolong bantu aku dong ! " pinta Sakura pada Naruto yang masih liat-liat kastil

" Apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung melesat ke tempat Sakura berada, mentang-mentang ayahnya bisa lari dengan cepat, bayangkan saja! dia bisa keliling lapangan hanya 1 detik! * Readers: Itu Jutsu, author p.a! Author: bodo amat! Ini bukan dunia ninja! Week! Readers : #cincang Author#*

" Nih !" Sakura memberikan Kameranya pada Naruto

" ehm... Kamera ini buat aku Sakura-chan ?"

BUGHHH!

" p.a lo, sama aja kaya Author! Aku hanya minta kamu merekam video doang !" amuk Sakura yang melibatkan Author tak berdaya ini... jadi nambah tak berdaya lagi *bugh* tuh kan!

" oke-oke ..."

"1...2..3 Mulai!"

" Ohayo minna! Aku akan mengcover lagu BoA- Only One"

Lagu yang entah dari mana pun(?) Berputar

**geudae You're the only one~**

**naega saranghaetdeon geotmankeum You're the only one~ **

**Apeugo Ganeun apeujiman babo gatjiman Good bye **

**dasi neol mot bonda haedo ,You're the only one Only One****  
****Eosaekhage majuanja, sasohan yaegiro anbureul mutgo**

**Gakkeum daehwaga kkeunkineun sunganeneun chagaun Meoreojyeoman jeongjeok uril eolge mandeureo**

**Jigeum i jarieseo urineun nami doegetji eoneu nugunganeun nunmul heullimyeo namgetjiman**

**Sangcheojuji anheuryeogo jakku aereul sseogamyeonseo nunchi boneun ni moseup sirheo So i'll let you go**

Naruto menatap sendu Sakura, ia tau yang di maksud Sakura dalam lagu itu adalah Sasuke . Tapi ia tidak mau menggagalkan video ini, biarlah hatinya terus sakit mendengar setiap bait lagu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

**Naesarang ijeneun annyeong You're the only one (You're the only one)**

**Ibyeolhaneun isunganedo You're the only one**

**Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman Good bye**

**Dasi neol mot bonda haedo You're the only one Only One You're the only one, Only One**

Hinata membeku menatap Naruto yang berwajah sendu

**Gapjakseureon naui mare waenji moreuge neon ansimhandeutaeEodiseobuteo urin ireoke jalmotdoen geolkka orae jeonbuteo, dareun gotman, gidaehan geon aninji****  
****Neomu dareun sijakgwa kkeutui geu nalkaroumi**

**nae simjangeul jjireuneun apeumeun wae ttokgateunji**

**Beokchan gaseumi han sungane gongheohage muneojyeoseo ireon nae moseup eotteoke ireoseolkka**

Hinata menahan tangisnya. Ya ini memang rumit mereka terlibat cinta segi empat.

**Naesarang ijeneun annyeong You're the only one (Only One)**

**Ibyeolhaneun isunganedo You're the only oneApeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman Good bye (Good bye)**

**Dasi neol mot bonda haedo You're the only one (You're the only one)**

Sasuke yang sudah membuat video (maaf Author skip) hanya menghela nafas , perasaannya sama seperti yang lain. ' ternyata Hinata masih mengharapkan si Dobe'

**Nae meorissogeun eonjejjeum neoreul jiulkka (I will let you go)**

**Haru iteul handal, meolgeneun ama myeot nyeonjjeum (My baby can't forget)**

**Geurigo eonjenga neoui gieok sogeneunNaran sarameun deo isang salji anketji jiugetji**

**Only One Only One You're the only one, Only One**

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum tapi senyum itu memudar ketika Sasuke meperhatikan Hinata . 'Hanya kau Sasuke-kun'

Lagu pun berhenti berputar.

"..." hening, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang duluan sadar, segera mematikan Video itu dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Minna, aku duluan yah! Sepertinya kedai ramennya sudah buka ... sebaiknya aku kesana" Setelah memberikan kamera ,Naruto langsung berbalik agar air matanya tidak bisa dilihat oleh yang lain terutama Sakura

"eh, tunggu Dobe!" Sasuke mencoba mencegah Naruto, tapi kasian Sekali ternyata Sasuke di kacangin... huahaha# plak

"cih, aku duluan.." Sambil membawa kameranya Sasuke berlari menyusul Naruto

"..." Sakura dan Hinata saling pandang kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu...

Menguntit Sasuke dan Naruto-,-

.

.

.

**Now do the unnie (hey~) now do the unnie (hey~)  
Now do the unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagachi**

**Now do the unnie (hey~) now do the unnie (hey~)  
Now do the unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagachi**

**Now do the unnie (hey~) now do the unnie (hey~)  
Now do the unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagachi**

**Now do the unnie (hey~) now do the unnie (hey~)  
Now do the unnie haega jil ttaekkaji modu dagachi**

"**thanks for all"**

**Video pun berakhir**

" tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang rapping, kau tahu tidak?! sebenarnya microfonmu itu tidak nyala" jelas seseorang berambut hitam panjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan ..

"NEJI, yang benar saja ?! berarti aku harus mengulang dong?" kata gadis bercepol dua. ya, sang rapper grup cewek kita Tenten

"tidak perlu tenten-chan.. suaramu sangat terdengar jelas bahkan hingga 1 kilometer jauhnya.." ungkap Yuri pelatih Sakura, tunggu! Kenapa Yuri bisa ada disini? Mari kita lihat Flashback

FLASHBACK KIRA-KIRA 1 JAM YANG LALU

"hah, akhirnya kita bisa libur juga.." kata Yuna pelatih Sasuke dkk

" tapi aku punya Firasat kita bakal ngelakuin sesuatu yang merepotkan.." kata Jiro pelatih baru Sakura dkk menimpali

" lebih baik melakukan hal yang merepotkan dari pada ikut sama mereka" timpal Haruka sambil menatap trio gadis cantik di depannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuri, Yuna, Dan putri

Ryuusei mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Haruka

Oh, ternyata para pelatih tokoh kita sedang berkumpul

"..."

"ada apa Gaara-kun?" tiba2 putri mengangkat telepon dari Gaara

"iya aku kesana"

Putripun segera melesat entah kemana tanpa izin lebih dulu lagi

"sial! tuh magnae kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryuusei

Ryuusei pun mengejar putri hal yang sama dilakukan Yuna tapi dia tidak lari, justru dia mengikuti jejak Ryuusei sambil menyeruput es darah birunya(?)

'oke ini kesempatan' batin orang tersisa

Baru aja Yuri mau kabur tapi tangannya sudah di seret oleh Jiro dan Haruka

Sampai mereka menemukan Tenten dan Neji di taman dekat jalan raya

Bisa di lihat mereka sedang membuat video. Tanpa pikir panjang Yuri dan Harukapun langsung kesana. Tunggu! Ada yang kelupaan ya? Ohya, Jiro entah kemana sudah pergi.

FLASHBACK OFF

"ngomong-mgomong Tenten-chan, kenapa bisa meicrofonmu mati?" tanya Haruka

" biar kutebak, pasti di jailin karin lagi yak?" tebak Yuri. Tenten menggangguk

"mungkin benar.."

"bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan aja yuk" ajak Yuri. Mereka semuapun mengangguk setuju

.

.

'sial dia terlalu lincah!' umpat Ino

'sial dia terlalu energik!'umpat Temari

Sementara 3 pria yang melihatnya hanya bengong

Tiga?yap itu Shikamaru, Sai dan... JIRO! Oh guru itu ada disini rupanya

Sementara Sara sedang merekam video itu dibantu Shino tentunya,

Kabarnya sih mereka udah jadian. #WHAT?!#

*hanya Author yang tau, yang pasti jadiannya pas mereka bikin video sendiri-sendiri*

Lagu hip-hop yang diputarpun berhenti

"hah..hah" Temari dan Ino yang sudah duet dance langsung ngos-ngosan

"hihihi.. kalian lucu sekali" kata Sara sambil terkikik

"DIAM KAU TIANG BERJALAN"

"AP-"

"tenanglah Sara" Shino mencoba menenangkan, akhirnya berhasil! Uh co cweet#huruf s ku kemana?-,-#

"Ya elah yang baru jadian" lirih Ino yang dapat di dengar oleh Sara dan Shino saja

".."

".."

"hah, mereka pemalu sekali..." umpat Jiro

"OK, Jadi siapa yang menang? aku atau Ino?"tanya Temari yang udah gerah, pasalnya ia lupa bawa kipas antiknya yang besar itu loh-_-

"aku pilih Temari"kata Jiro cepat

"sensei.." ino mulai ngambek

"aku INO" sara menambahkan

"ino"(shino) ce elah-_-'

"Temari"(shikamaru)

"..."

"sai? Pilih siapa?" tanya Ino mulai gak sabaran

"aku lebih memilih Ino tapi dancenya bagusan Temari" jawab Sai

"apa?"

"yey"

"Dasar Sai bahkan aku lebih imut darimu(?)... aku pulang saja" Ino pun mengambil kamera ditangan Sara dan segera pulang kerumah

"tunggu Ino-chan! Lebih baik kita makan dulu!" kata Sara setengah berteriak

"benar juga.. " *TING* tiba-tiba bohlam menyala dari kepala Ino

"baik Sara-chan.." tiba-tiba Ino berbalik dan tersenyum manis sekali pada Sara dan Shino

'sial aku punya firasat buruk' batin Sara dan Shino bersamaan

Merekapun pergi ke tempat makan terdekat

.

.

.

"sial?! Kenapa aku terperangkap oleh pesona gadis pirang itu" gerutu seorang pria yang sedang merekam video dance batle Shion dan Kiba dengan buruk hati(?). Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang dengan mudahnya terjerat pesona Shion

"ok. Selesai, aku pergi dulu jaa" setelah selesai merekam video orang itupun langsung menaruh kamera yang di pegangnya ke tanah kemudian...

"KABURR"

" tunggu" tuing! Gdubrak -_- Shion dengan mudahnya menarik lagi pria itu dan membantingnya. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya menatap ngeri pria itu.

" terima kasih^^" *gdubrak* ingin rasanya pria itu pingsan tapi gak bisa

"apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Kiba ikut membantu Shion mengangkat pria itu

"aku sedikit lapar..."

"kalau begitu kita makan diichiraku"kiba memberi pendapat

"tidak! aku mau di restaurant" jawab Shion tak terima

"ichiraku"

"restaurant"

".." pria itu sudah menghilang entah kemana

"ramen di ichiraku itu enak Shion"

"tapi lebih enak di restaurant Kiba!"

".." sudah Author bilang! Pria itu sudah pergi!

"..."

"..." mereka terhipnotis oleh mata lawan jenis mereka sendiri#huahh bahasa apaan nih thor!

"tau ahh, aku ke restorant saja.." Shionpun berbalik

"..."

"ikut deh.." gumam Kiba

.

.

.

"sial! Kalau kau bisa tidak melakukan ini?!" tanya Suigetsu kepada gadis merah didepannya dengan penuh tantangan sambil mengangkat kakinya keatas kepala-_-

"tentu saja!" karinpun meragakan apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu. begitupun sebaliknya mereka selalu bisa

Yah, bisa di tebak mereka sedang melakukan Yoga

" oke ini yang terakhir! Siapa yang bisa terlebih dahulu sampai ketempat makan terdekat dengan posisi ini akan menang?" tantang Suigetsu

"oke! Siapa takut!" merekapun pergi ketempat makan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengangkat kaki mereka keatas, tidak memperdulikan pandang orang-orang yang menatap aneh mereka.

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa mereka membuat video yoga tadi.. dan tentunya di unggah di youtube-,-

.

.

.

Yah, sekeranglah disini mereka semua berkumpul ke 24 remaja di satu restaurant terkenal(tidak dipungkiri bahwa pelatihnya juga masih muda-muda)

Oke, jadi mereka semua tuh berkumpul hanya karena alasan...

Lapar?

Tumbuh siku-siku di dahi Sakura dan Hinata

"kalian semua kenapa disini?"

"bahkan para senseipun?"

"..."

Hening..

Sampai

~kruyuk~(suaran ayam!*bletak* waduh siapa yang mukul aku nih!*

Maksudnya suara perut ayam*bletak* sasuke merasa tersindir rupanya-,-

Oke, yang bener suara perut Naruto! *siap-siap nerima serangan*fiuh..)

" yaudah, lebih baik kita makan dulu!" ajak putri, kalian bertanya kenapa putri ada disini? Padahal tadi kan langsung kabur abis ngelatih Gaara. Jawabannya...

Melalui via teleponlah! Huh, reader gaptek*cingcang author yang kedua kalinya*

Makan-makan kita skip ya... yang pasti semuanya pada gak betah dengan suasana ini terutama Sara dan Shino

Mengingat Sara dan Shino, Ino langsung bersuara

"teman-teman! Tau gak?! Ada yang udash jadian lho..."

"SIAPA-SIAPA?"

"SHI-" Tiba-tiba Sara membekap mulut Ino

"Shi- shipanse dan o-orang utan ya, iya itu dia hehehe.." jawab Sara gugup, yang lain makin bingung, yang lain mulai kepikiran kalau gen shipanse dan orang utan di satuin mungkin jadi...

Apaan yah?*gdubrak*

"sudah..sudah.. lebih baik kalian bikin video lagi gih!" suruh Haruka

"sudah kok Haruka sensei.." jawab Sakura dkk

"kalau begitu bikin video berkelompok" timpal ryuusei, dia tidak mau berlama-lama disini karena ingin melihat penampilan anak didiknya

"rencana sih besok aja" jawab Sakura enteng sambil meminum jus strowberrinya*bener gk nulisnya-_-'*

"tapi Sakura, kalau dipikir-pikir kita gk ada waktu lagi, karena besok hari terakhir" kata Gaara menimpali

Muka semuanya langsung memucat terutama Sakura

"sial kita harus cepat!"

"tenang, semuanya tenang! Mendingan kita bagi kelompok... cewek sama cewek dan cowok sama cowok, ok.." terang Yuna sang pelatih yag katanya sih menakutkan akibatnya..

"Ha'i ha'i" semuanya pada nurut ckckck..

.

.

.

**Grup cewek **

" kita harus kemana nih Yuna- neesan?" tanya Matsuri, tidak di pungkiri sekali melihatnya Matsuri langsung suka pada sosok Yuna, menurutnya bagai kaka baru

"aku juga gak tau.." *gdubrak*

"wah ada festival tuh" kata Hinata

" kita lihat yuk Hinata" ajak putri

"hn" 'jadi inget Sasuke-kun' batin putri-_-'

Di festival itu banyak sekali balon dan baju serba warna pink, yah.. Author hanya berkesimpulan kalau itu hanya festival balon,#plak

Disana terdapat satu panggung cukup besar, diatas panggung itu ada seorang pembawa acara

"baiklah untuk puncak acara ini, siapa yang mau bernyanyi dan menari lagu 'love and Girls' yang akan diikuti oleh para penduduk yang tentu saja bisa!, yang berani tampil videonya akan dengan senang hari saya upload ke Youtube dan tentunya dapat makanan dan uang." Kata pembawa acara itu menjelaskan

'TING' tiba-tiba bohlam di kepala Yuri menyala

" anak- anak ... kalian hafal kan dance dan lagu Love and Girls, ?"

" yang mana?"

"snsd.. p.a lu Ten!"

"ap-"

" sudah cukup! Yang penting kalian bisa dan segera naik keatas pangung. Mengerti!" kata Yuna penuh amarah

"mengerti.."

"whoa.. ada 9 gadis manis yang bersedia tampil.. pas banget yak?! Ok music.."

INTROPUN mulai dan Sakura dkk mulai di posisi masing-masing

**Oo! ([ALL] 1 2 3 4! ),  
Hoo! Hoo! ([Shion] 1 2 3 4! )**

**[Sara] Jitai no oto in kuniku,**  
**Oto tano haato nin kuni**  
**[Matsuri] Hitsu yono sonzai Don't see,**  
**Sou Girls wai tsumo Mystery**

**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls**  
**[Karin] Love and Girls**  
**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls**  
**[Temari] Love and Girls**

**[Tenten] Ai kata teni 1 2 3,**  
**[Ino ]Waki a karia Energy-y-y**  
**[Sakura] Heru wo nayas 4,**  
**[Hinata] Nani materu no What you waiting for**

**[All]**  
**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls**  
**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls**  
**[Tenten] Aye lemme break it down!**

**Hoo! Hoo! ([Shion] Love! ),**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Shion] Girls! )**  
**Get up, get up [Sara] Love! ),**  
**Get up, get up ([Sara] Girls! )**  
**[Sakura] Ooh~ like an Alien,**  
**Mata takunai kira meite Shine**  
**Hoo! Hoo!, ([Tenten] Say ha~! ) (Hoo! ~)**

**[Ino] L-O-V-E,**  
**[Hinata] wani naka That's right**  
**[Ino] Sete iwa All Mega niga unda Creature**  
**[Shion] You want it, take it, kono nashou na Ticket**  
**[Sara] It's warm wanai aita nauji na riduse**

**[ Lyrics from: . ]  
[Karin] Miteru dake sou tanesa,  
[Tenten] Kisou tengai No wonderland  
[Matsuri] Kimi nani no steppu haba,  
[Sakura] Ma ini chiga Anniversary  
[Temari] Go!**

**Hoo! Hoo! ([Temari] Love! ),**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Temari] Girls! )**  
**Get up, get up ([Karin] Love! ),**  
**Get up, get up ([Karin] Girls! )**  
**[Hinata] Ooh~ So brilliant,**  
**Kaka senai Love tte Call sain ga Shine**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Tenten] Say! ), Hoo! Hoo! (Hoo! ~)**

**[Tenten] Sosu no tausho 1 2 3,**  
**[Matsuri] Doki no emoushou wo asobi ni**  
**[Temari] Watashi ga chotto Go for it~**

**[Sakura] C'mon~**

**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls ([Ino] Go! )**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Tenten] Love! ),**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Tenten] Girls! )**  
**Get up, get up ([Hinata] Love! ),**  
**Get up, get up ([Hinata] Girls! )**  
**[Ino] Ooh~ like an Alien,**  
**Mata takunai kira meite Shine**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Tenten] Say! ), Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!**

**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls ([Sakura] Love and Girls)**  
**Na na na na na, na na na,**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Matsuri] Love! ),**  
**Hoo! Hoo! ([Matsuri] Girls! )**  
**Na na na na na, na na na Love and Girls**  
**Na na na na na,**  
**([Ino] Say! ) Hoo! Hoo!**  
**([Ino] Love! ) Hoo! Hoo!**  
**([All] Girls! )**

**LAGUPUN BERAKHIR**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Haha gomenne ya semua...**

**Silahkan yang mau review atau yang enggak juga boleh^^**

**Mulai saat ini flame di terima soalnya mood lagi baik nih!'**

**JAA NE!**

**Salam ,**

**audhitaputri**


End file.
